Pulang
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Mereka pulang bersama , dibawah guyuran hujan dengan payung hitam yang sama, nampak bahagia . (Kapal PrusHun)


_Disclaimer:_

 _Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya_

 _Pulang_ _© Zee_

.

 _Rate : T._

 _._

 _Warning : OOC , AU , Typos , maybe bahasa yang tidak baku_ _, Hetalia gakuen- setting_ _, Human Name !, alur yang mungkin juga kecepeten, dll . tapi aku berharap aja semoga kalian suka sama ceritaku kali ini heheheh… ^_^_

 _._

 _Chara:_

 _Hungary: Elizaveta H_ _é_ _derv_ _á_ _ry_

 _Prussia : Gilbert Beilschimdt_

 _._

 _._

 _Summary :_ _Mereka pulang bersama , dibawah guyuran hujan dengan payung hitam yang sama, nampak bahagia . (Kapal PrusHun)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

.

Hujan yang begitu derasnya tengah mengguyur kota , awan mendung tiada hentinya untuk menurunkan tetesan hujan , tidak lupa dengan suara Halilintar yang menggelegar begitu nyaringnya . Ditengah guyuran hujan yang sedang berlangsung. Nampak seorang gadis yang tengah berteduh disebuah halte, seharusnya gadis tersebut bisa saja segera pulang kerumahnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup , namun ia memilih untuk menunggu hujan reda, meskipun kini masih belum nampak adanya tanda- tanda bahwa hujan akan segera reda. Alasan utamanya untuk menunggu hujan reda dikarenakan ia sedang membawa tugas tugas sekolahnya yang sangat penting, dan tentu saja gadis tersebut tidak ingin sampai tugas tugasnya harus basah terkena hujan. Elizaveta, nama gadis tersebut rambut panjang yang sebelumnya ia ikat selayaknya ekor kuda, kini ia biarkan terurai untuk sedikit menghilangkan hawa dingin yang mendera tubuhnya. Saat ini gadis pribumi Hungaria itu tengah bermuka masam , ia ingin sekali segera pulang menuju kediamannya yang hangat.

"Hufftt.. Sampai kapan hujannya berlangsung" gadis berambut bergelombnag itu hanya menatap awan mendung dan berharap bahwa hujan akan segera reda, salahkan Elizaveta yang untuk pagi ini , ia tidak menuruti perkataan Bella, sahabatnya untuk membawa payung dan alhasil akhirnya ia harus terjebak hujan . Mungkin kini hanya dirinya seoranglah yang masih dengan setianya , belum pulang kerumah.

Puk~

Sebuah jaket yang begitu saja tersampir dibahu mungil Elizaveta, seorang pemuda mulai memakaikan Elizaveta jaket tersebut, gadis berdarah pribumi Hungaria itu hanya tercengang dengan apa yang pemuda didepannya ini lakukan.

"Ayo pulang, gak Awesome banget gak pulang- pulang. Hujannya masih lama reda nih kayaknya." Pemuda tersebut mulai menarik lengan Elizaveta guna mengajaknya pulang, meskipun jaket yang tengah Elizaveta gunakan ini tampak kebesaran namun Elizaveta merasa bahwa tubuhnya sangat hangat ditambah bau maskulin milik pemuda disebelahnya , yang begitu melekat pada jaket yang tengah gadis tersebut kenakan.

Dibawah guyuran hujan , dan juga dibawah payung hitam mereka mulai berjalan bersama dengan lengan sang pemuda yang dengan setianya merangkuh pundak gadisnya tersebut. Pemuda tersebut begitu bahagianya memiliki kekasih yang seperti Elizaveta, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya bila memiliki seorang kekasih yang pendiam , akan kah hidupnya akan bewarna . Lagipula Elizaveta telah mengajari Gilbert berbagai warna pada hari harinya.

"Makasih ya Gil, aku gak tahu harus bagaimana tadi "Elizaveta hanya memberikan pemuda tersebut sebuah senyuman yang sangat menawan diwajah ayunya. sedangkan sang pemuda berkulit albino tersebut semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pundak sang gadis tercintanya.

"Sip donk, masa Gilbert yang Awesome ini rela membiarkan pacarnya gak pulang -pulang " Elizaveta hanya memukul pelan lengan Gilbert . pada akhirnya mereka mulai tertawa bersama, nampak begitu bahagia. Dibawah guyuran hujan dengan dan dibawah payung hitam mereka pulang bersama dengan tawa yang selalu terpatri diwajah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

INI APAAAA XD , rasanya ancur bangett fic yang satu ini , tapi meski bagaimana juga aku tetap seneng kok , karena ini fic PrusHun pertama ku heheheh... maaf jika ceritanya terkesan ooc atau bagaimana, namanya juga aku masih harus belajar lagi hehehe...

.

.

.

.

Zee


End file.
